


General Admission

by jattendrai



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jattendrai/pseuds/jattendrai
Summary: Maybe influence was a two-way street.





	General Admission

**Author's Note:**

> [slaps knee] whenever i start writing for a new ship i gotta get one fic out thats useless and suffers without any form or plot but trust me that this wont be the last time you see my bitch ass in the pricemarsh tag, i will be back
> 
> also why? am i uploading all my fics at 4 am this year? hm

A good influence would be the overestimate of the century.

Maybe Chloe’s mother trusted her under the guise that she would ‘correct’ her daughter; steer her to a path better worth walking, become a more civilized and understanding person like herself, instead of the ‘rebellious, mouthy teenager’ she apparently is. Kate was going to be what saved Chloe --- which, to her mother, meant cleaning Chloe up.

She wasn’t wrong, but she was nowhere near close to how Kate would end up saving her. Like, at all.

Watching the good Christian girl climb in through her open window, soft knees hitting the shelf and skirt nearly catching on the frame, was a new experience. The dust and smoke mixed with the brilliant light that followed her from outside, encasing her in a mixture of smoke and sunshine; she was pretty beautiful.

Chloe grabbed her by the arms of her cardigan and helped her in, one dainty flats-clatted foot coming in after the other, sticking the landing on her rug as she finally pulled herself all the way through. She easily could’ve came from the front door and wandered right in, but that was with her mother --- stepshit, or David as she’s apparently supposed to call him --- had a strange paranoia for surveillance, and knowing everything, so she didn’t want Kate to get grilled by a drill sergeant about why she was here, especially since him and Chloe just had a fight.

“ Hey, Powderpuff.”

They lingered in her room for a little bit, sitting on her bed and just sort of shooting the shit. Chloe relaxed with a fall onto her bed and her hands tucked behind her head, while Kate sat delicately, legs crossed at the ankles, one hand propped behind her. It was funny how different they were in terms of --- well, everything. And Chloe never let it be lived down.

Kate was a devout Christian ( technically --- she recently opened up to Chloe about her interest in the Islamic faith, and how much more the word of God through the Q’uran has touched her than through the Bible,) while Chloe never spent a dime of her time thinking about God; Kate advocated for abstinence on her end, and lived a life without drugs or alcohol, while Chloe was practically a walking embodiment of substance abuse; Kate dressed modestly, Chloe dressed ready to party; Kate told truths and preached for the better, Chloe called out everything for what it was and never cleaned the swears from her mouth --- the list was endless in itself, and every day they found more about them that rubbed against each other. It was surprising how their ---- whatever it was, relationship probably --- held together so nicely.

Maybe influence was a two-way street.

They rubbed off on one another slowly, circling each other at a steady pace until their footsteps become, not their own, but each others, their imprints coming together and themselves becoming a blur of blue and black, grey and brown, yellow and white; a blur, one in the same.

Chloe got Kate to dance with her for the first time, popping in one of her CDs and pulling her up from their bed; she admitted the only time she ever danced was at Church banquets and plays, and most of it was simple choreography of the modest kind. Chloe said she would teach her how to really dance, and through awkward positioning and kicking her feet around, she learned. Her self-conscious movements soon smoothed themselves out as Chloe left her on her own.

Chloe laughed as she attempted to follow along, overcoming with giggles and bending over, “ You’re too cute, Powder puff.”

Kate brought her hands down from over head and placed them behind herself, retreating back to her timid shell just a bit, laughing all the same.

 

She attempted to coax Kate into at least taking a drag of her cigarette, but she was adamant in her ways. She never grilled Chloe on her drinking and smoking habits, though; she’s stood beside her many a-times as Chloe took a drag, watched her steal beers and crack them under her foot after being done with one, even holding them a few times as Chloe attempted whatever task was in front of her ---- but it did mild out, it seem. Chloe began leaving her packs at home when she went out with Kate, began to take less time with her drags when they hung out in her bedroom --- it wasn’t as fun sitting by a windowsill and taking drags as it was to dance with and kiss someone, free of breathing.

Kate began bringing her own music during her visits, pulling out CDs in mint packaging, never opened, and handing them over to Chloe to place in. Indietronica seemed to be the main flavor, though she cracked a smile when Kate handed her some post-rock once or twice. They’d slip the discs into the slot and play the music as loud as they could get away with, kicking off their shoes and descending into bursts of erratic dancing; Chloe offed Kate a lift up onto her bed as a synth played through the speakers, and with hands together they pranced around on the blankets.

 

Kate never devoured Chloe’s hostility and edge, and Chloe never toughened up the soft and gentle nature Kate held --- instead, they mixed together what ingredients worked best, and kept other ingredients out of the same bowls; you’d never mix the butter into the flour first, and you’d never force drugs onto Kate, or try to get Chloe on board to go to church.

Evening turned to night as they relaxed on Chloe’s bed, Kate eventually laying herself out besides her --- uh, girlfriend? Yeah, that sounds right --- she laid beside her girlfriend , hands resting on her own stomach and legs still crossed ankles. They weren’t crammed next to each other, but just close enough to where they could touch, if either of them wanted to. Chloe shielded her eyes with one long arm, and after so long Kate noticed she wore hair ties on her wrists that she was never able to use.

“ Hey,” Chloe says in modest.

“ Hey,”

She peeps from under her arm, grinning, “ You come here often?”

Kate laughs, and rolls her head back up to look at the ceiling. The low rumble of Chloe’s chuckle next to her lets the smile linger on her face long past the joke, and together they lay there once again, comfortable in the silence.

“ Wanna stay the night? Or does somebody need to be escorted __ back to the penitentiary?”

Kate thinks for a moment; she’s spent a few nights at Chloe’s before, mostly weekends and during days when her parents were off doing who knows what. Fond times she had of Chloe sliding on her pajama-clad ass down the stairs as a mean to impress, and the gourmet meals of cereal and crispy bacon they ate every time.

But she couldn’t --- at least not tonight. 

“ I think…. I need to leave.”

“ Oh,” Chloe seemed surprised, and Kate immediately shot up on the bed.

“ It’s just… we have school tomorrow, I need to be there.”

The surprise was still on Chloe’s face for a moment before it shrunk into a questioning look. She sat up and next to Kate for a moment and stared away from her, averting a gaze.

“ Can I stay at your place then?”

 

Blackwell high had a huge range of dorm rooms on the Boy’s and Girl’s section, but all it took was the 222 of her dorm number to easily pick Kate’s out from the rest. They ran the length of the halls quickly, silently treading across carpet so as to not be caught; right before they slid into the room, though, Chloe took the dangling pen from the whiteboard and tagged the smallest black heart onto the board.

Surprisingly, Chloe had never been in Kate’s room before --- but she did have an oath to spend as little time on Blackwell grounds as possible, so it wasn’t something she rushed to do.

Immediately upon entering the room you’re overwhelmed with a sense of… comfort. It takes Chloe back for a second as the other girl carefully makes her way to her small rabbit, Alice, which lives in a cage on the floor; while Kate is preoccupied with her companion, her other looks around the room, unable to stomach how  _ clean _ the air is. Sweetly scented, and easy to breathe, it beated her suffocating room by millions.

A small couch --- is that where Kate sleeps ? --- sat up against the wall to the right, open blinds encasing a bookshelf between them directly in front of her. Chloe looked over to her side and found her actual bed against the wall behind her, a dresser and some mirrors. A computer propped upon a desk sat near where Kate was, gently coddling her bunny. She held the thing close up to her, softly rubbing it’s head and gently kissing the neck of it’s furry body.

“ Do you want to hold her?” She asks. The soft features melted onto her from holding the rabbit made something in Chloe’s chest burn.

“ Uh, i’m good,”

“ She doesn’t bite.”

She agreed to it after a bit, and after some awkward handover ( ‘’ You need to hold her behind up,” “ What?”,) she finally managed to hold the furry thing, directly up against her chest, behind in support and legs held to her body. She still bit her a bit, though.

“ You said it doesn’t bite,” Chloe bit her own at Kate as she brought Alice back into her cage.

“ It was a nibble. Different things.”

The clock upon the desktop screen showed that it was close to eleven despite neither of them feeling very tired. When questioned about what Chloe was going to wear in terms of sleeping, she shrugged and looked down at her apparel.

“ You’re not going to sleep in jeans,”

“ Done it before.”

“ And then to  _ school _ ?”

“ Uh, I have the Constitutional right not to answer that.”

She lended Chloe a pair of pajama bottoms, an ugly brown color and small enough to ride up her thighs. Of course they were new and smelled vaguely like the vanilla she caught a whiff of before, and they looked good on her above all else. 

Kate’s pajamas were the same teal bell bottoms and shirt, and for a second Chloe offered her own worn band-T, “ Y’know, cause it’s romantic.”

She laughed and denied the request, and with a compliant shrug the shirt was tossed into the clothes pile they created on the floor; instead, she dug out a small white shirt with black sleeves and slipped it on, turning over to Chloe as she caught sight of it and nearly croaked.

“ Oh my God, you still have it!” Chloe tried to stifle her laughter with her hand, but to no avail; the words ‘Jesus Is My Rock and That’s How I Roll’ were emblazoned down the front of the shirt, and it was too much. She toppled over in her laughter and fell onto the bed as Kate modelled the ironic birthday shirt off to her.

“ Of course I still have it,” she laughed herself and looked down at the strange shirt, “ It’s wonderful.”

“ Oh god --- yeah, I got you that, pfft,  _ when _ ? Last year?”

“ Before we started dating, yeah.”

“ Oh man, that was when Max invited me to your birthday and I felt like I needed to bring a gift,” Chloe finally calmed her laughter, though she still giggled in-between thoughts, “ Could you tell I was falling hard?”

The sight of Kate laughing --- full-grin, buckling over, that funny hiccup she does when she tries to control it --- that was something she always looked forward to, this time reminding her of her love for it all over again. 

Chloe made herself comfortable on the bed, rolling over and into the wall to give Kate enough room to situate herself; when Kate hesitated across the room, she get more serious.

“ You want me to sleep on the couch?”

“ Uh, no, it’s alright.” She inched near the bed but began huddling back to a timid posture. She looked down at the blankets and softly placed her hand against it, nothing more.

“ It’s chill if you want me to, I don’t mind ---”

“ No, it’s really fine, it’s just that…” She turned her head away as she flushed, “ It’s just a really small bed.”

“ So? My bed isn’t much bigger. Remember when you gutted me with your knee so far you knocked the wind out of me in my sleep? I’m prepared for anything.”

They both laughed at the memory for a bit as the mood settled down --- still, Kate had always kept a modesty policy to herself, to God, and she didn’t fully know if sleeping so close to someone would be considered lacking of humility. Sure, they were dating, and she knew Chloe would advance anything on her, but the sin of temptation was drilled into her head and the last thing she ever wanted was to  _ be  _ the advancer.

_ Is this stupid? _ , she thought to herself. Sure that Chloe would laugh at such the thought, Kate tried to forcing down into the back of her head. There is no temptation, they’re just sharing the bed, they’ve done it before ( with a little more space between each other, sure.) She had trust.

Kate sat herself down on the bed first, legs dangling off the bed from the knees down as she undid her hair from her bun; she didn’t know if Chloe had ever seen her with her hair down, since most instances of sleep at her house was due to exhaustion and rarely had time to even take her shoes off. Chloe moved out from behind her and gave them a better position to work with; she took the outer corner off the side of the bed, bringing up her legs to her chest to let Kate have room to move.

“ You wanna sleep parallel, or am I going to have to camp it out by your feet?”

Kate brought her legs up and began to scoot herself backwards and next to Chloe so that both their backs were up against the headrest.

“ Like this, would be fine.”

Chloe laugh, and together they began pulling the few blankets from under them to get situated; Chloe argued that she was a ‘sweaty sleeper’ and only needed one blanket, while Kate always slept with two for the comfortable weight ( She had a weighted blanket back home, but forgot to bring it with her when she first came to Blackwell.) The sudden embrace of the blankets made Kate’s eyes heavy and world fuzzy, suddenly overcome with how tired she was without knowing.

Chloe still seemed to be kicking though, shoving herself under the single layer and rolling over to let Kate pull more tension from the blankets. She eventually settles down long past Kate, arms placed in-between their two bodies in slack.

She moved one last time, hearing the sound of her back crack in the darkness making her snort, “ I’m old.”

“ You are  _ not _ .”

“ I think i’m secretly like, eighty-three, and i’m just aging backwards. Like Benjamin Button.”

Kate concealed her own snort with her hands as Chloe rolled to her back, “ I’m going to wake up one day as a really, really old baby, and you’re going to have to care about me.”

She laughed harder, nearly banging her knee loudly into the wall and possible disrupting others in the hall; she tried to hush Chloe through her giggles but only failed, smiling and giggling like fools into the sheets. Chloe brought her hands up behind her head as Kate curled her face into one of the pillows, almost unstoppably giggly despite how tired she was.

They relaxed eventually into a silence, sleep taking them at different lengths. Chloe all too easily fell adrift, while Kate somewhat suffered bouts of insomnia that could take her any night; tonight is a lucky night though, for she finds it easy to fall asleep among the blankets, possibly by the comfort of the companion in her bed.

“ Hey,”

Chloe’s voice is almost startling to Kate. She looks at her through tired, almost-closed eyes and in the darkness, just a little bit, the shadows of her face changes.

“ Sorry to suddenly change the tone, but,” She pauses for what felt like too long,” Just… thanks?”

“ Was that a question?” She joked.

“ You know i’m not good at this, being in love situation,” Chloe brings pokes Kate in the chest,” It’s hard.”

“ You’re doing wonderfully.”

“ Oh thank Christ, thought I was fucking it all up for a moment there.” It was Chloe’s turn to laugh, and there she rolled herself back to stare at the ceiling. A sliver of light caught at the edge of her face dazzled her in blue, and Kate could see more clearly the way she looked; pained, but contemplative.

“ I’m serious, you’re…. You’re a good girlfriend.”

It always hurts to say that, girlfriend, but not because of anything they could avoid; the term felt reserved for people that weren’t them, for a time they weren’t in, and it always struggles to come out of either of their mouths even in their most affectionate moments. It felt sinful coming from one to the other, as the world made them believe --- but they knew better. 

Still, it made Kate’s jaw hurt, but getting it out left a visceral sensation, something new and amazing. Whether that was adrenaline or pure, hard love, Kate wouldn’t know, but the feeling would only simmer and comfort her as the days went on.

“ … Thanks, Kate. You are, too.”

It wasn’t romantic like in the movies. She didn’t slide her hand across the bed and take Kate’s in hers, nor did she roll over softly to meet with her eyes and gaze in them until they both drifted off; instead Chloe awkwardly made her way over to Kate, putting her hands around waist and asking her in a bit of a hoarse voice, “ Is this okay?” as Kate nodded back. It took a while for them to get comfortable, and they both found themselves wide awake again, Kate’s arms a bit cramped with how they were tucked between their chests, but it was nice.

It was wonderful, actually. But she didn’t tell Chloe, because it wasn’t a movie. Instead she smiled to herself, tempted to croon her head into her girlfriend’s neck, thinking about tomorrow and feeding Alice and how Chloe smells like nicotine and men’s deodorant. She listened as Chloe cleared her throat and their pajamas rubbed against the blankets, as Alice moved quietly through her cage, and all the little noises they made.

Eventually she’d fall asleep, and Kate would wake up with a kink in her neck, but it was nice, these moments. They were weird and funny and sometimes forgetful, but altogether wonderful.

She loved them.


End file.
